1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to secure remote provisioning and management of computer systems.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, computer systems are physically shipped from manufacturers to customers with their remote management controllers disabled for security reasons. This prevents computer systems from being remotely configured and managed securely without initial manual configuration.